User talk:Ferfature
You do realize that the "green Mythrans" are just Mythrans that went thorugh the X-ray device in the Sentinel area, right? ~Tiger You do realize that the "green Mythrans" are actually me? :P -Ferfature question Excuse me, but um, how are you wearing other gear with the dragon disguise hat?NitroChronoWarrior 06:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) YT Music Player If you will give me the page that you are trying to put the player on, I'll add it for you. That player can be tricky. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 16:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I took a whack at it, and I whacked myself in the face. :P I had to add two templates to the wki, but somehow there still is an error. I added it to your page, it just says . I'll try to ask around on how to fix it. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to check out my profile as I develop it!ReliableFearlessLegend 12:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Legend Thanks! I do type a lot once I get going :P I like to have a nice, in-depth profile! :P It explains my LU history, which is a LOT! :P I wonder...maybe I should add that you and me are dah mastahs of the tongue smileys? :P :P :PReliableFearlessLegend 04:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Legend, who is one of the legendary lost tongue smiley mastahs :P I keep editing my page from time to time (especially because I just joined) so don't forget to check regularly! :) Oops, forgot me signature :P ReliableFearlessLegend 06:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ferf, are you blocked from this wikia? WHAT? Hai Ferfs! Im teh dude who loved yoour camera probabbly more than you. :P Sayin' Hi and wanting the best for ya, PieofDoom 03:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC)PieofDoom Re:Hacking TGF is glitching and so ends up on peoples accounts. He is currently helping Wikia look into it. The edit to Ferfature's user page on the test wiki was part of that. No real need to panic, as he isn't a master hacker, so just Keep Calm and Carry On. - CJC 16:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because everytime it glitches so you he ends up logged in as you, he clicks log out because he doesn't want to be logged in as you. - CJC 16:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Meow. :3 So, now.... about chat on the day of 2/22/2012... are you a brony, furry, or both? :P King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 03:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Running For Pres Actually, no, I'm not. I'm probably voting for Patrick, but if Pinkie Pie, Spock, and Gabe Newell toss their hats (heh) into the ring, I may reconsider. King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 19:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? Feel free to use the picture all you want! :P *Troll face* Prototron 23:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So you made it? :P King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 22:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE A RED DOG? INCEPTION. :P Prototron 22:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you just come up with that now??? King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 20:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Just Came Up With That Well, I was replying to Prototon, and I always wanted to say that. :P King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 14:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) y u no on Skype? See title. :P ^ Gonna copy Jamesster here and ask what I've been meaning too. Y U NO ON SKYPE -MisterGryphon who's too lazy... Greetings, old friend. CAPTAINZACH 01:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked, but... Hey, im unblocked (Brick is goving me a second chance), but my IP is still blocked. Can you go to w:c:nexusadventures:Special:IPblocklist and unblock who it says is "#196"? I'd appreciate. P.S. sorry about the LD101 thing...I lost my mind that day. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive]][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] Please listen to me....I really wanna go on chat... [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] My server is shut down, I couldn't get a proper IP for it OR update it passed 1.2.3, sorry for being so late to contact you. I might have a new one later, I might not. please come back Ferf, please come back to LNA. I have a welcome present for you. We need you. You are my friend. You are our friend